Hallelujah
by Fenice Evangelista
Summary: A songfic for Reno and Rufus.


Disclaimer: I don't own Reno, Rufus, ShinRa, Rufus Wainwright (I want to!!!), or Shrek, which is where this song came from. I totally fell in love with this song when I saw Shrek for the first time at a drive in with my girlfriend. And it's such a sad song, so I thought a Reno/Rufus breakup was in order for it. ::sad sigh::  
  
  
  
Hallelujah-A songfic by Fenice Evangelista  
  
  
  
I heard there was a secret chord  
  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
  
~Rufus is sitting alone at a piano in one of the rooms on an upper floor of the ShinRa Inc. Running a hand through his hair, he gazed out the window, awaiting someone to accompany him on such a dark night. No one comes~  
  
It goes like this the fourth the fifth  
  
The minor fall the major lift  
  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
  
~Reno finds himself walking around Upper Midgar. Kicking a can from his path he turned away from the streets and looked toward the ShinRa Inc. building~  
  
Hallelujah  
  
~A single light goes out in the building~  
  
Hallelujah  
  
~Reno shrugs and walks on to a bar~  
  
Hallelujah  
  
~Rufus sits in the dark~  
  
Hallelujah  
  
~He bangs on the ivory keys of the grand piano and storms out~  
  
  
  
Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
  
~Reno in a bar not listening as the bartender flirts with him. He brushes it away: killing his drink and paying his tab~  
  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
  
She broke your throne she cut your hair  
  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah  
  
~Rufus heads through the building and stops at Reno's door. He brushed a hand down its wood frame. Anger rose in his sapphire eyes as he turned away~  
  
Hallelujah  
  
~A single light goes out in the building~  
  
Hallelujah  
  
~Rufus shrugs and walks to his room~  
  
Hallelujah  
  
~Reno sits in the bar~  
  
Hallelujah  
  
~Frustrated and broke, he walks out and heads to another place in Midgar~  
  
  
  
Maybe I've been here before  
  
I know this room I've walked this floor  
  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
  
~Reno heads to Sector five. The place under the plate that once felt like home to him leaves and empty loneliness in his heart. He walks into his old run-down makeshift house and sits in the middle what was once an elegant living room~  
  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
  
But love is not a victory march  
  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah  
  
~Rufus sits in the middle of his room looking at a photo album. His eyes grow colder every picture he sees of him and Reno together. Hurt, he hurls the book across the room and it lands under the bed, next to something that glimmered in the dull light~  
  
Hallelujah  
  
~Curious, Rufus crawls over to the bed and picks up a small necklace~  
  
Hallelujah  
  
~The necklace, Reno had told him, belonged to the father the redhead had never known, and in the flashback Rufus remembered Reno placing it around his neck to keep him safe~  
  
Hallelujah  
  
~Rufus held the necklace close to his heart~  
  
Hallelujah  
  
~Reno curls up on the dusty floor, not remembering the last time he felt so alone in a world with so many people~  
  
  
  
There was a time you let me know  
  
What's real and going on below  
  
But now you never show it to me do you?  
  
~A new determination held itself in Rufus' eyes as he place the necklace in his pocket. He figured if it was over between them, if it was REALLY over, that he would at least return Reno's crummy old necklace~  
  
And remember when I moved in you  
  
The Holy Dark was moving too  
  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah  
  
~Reno makes small dust drawings, one being Rufus and a small heart and another being Reno and a bigger heart. He smiled slightly and looked up. His smile faded as he erased the small drawings~  
  
Hallelujah  
  
~Reno sat up and sighed~  
  
Hallelujah  
  
~He stood up and dusted himself off~  
  
Hallelujah  
  
~Rufus walked out of the ShinRa building and looked around. Where would he be?~  
  
Hallelujah  
  
~Reno took one last look at his old home and closed the door, feeling the weight of burden on his shoulders once again~  
  
  
  
Maybe there's a God above  
  
And all I've ever learned from love  
  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
  
~Rufus looked up as a small star shone brightly, pointing his way to the train station. Rufus felt a small excitement and jogged towards the station~  
  
And it's not a cry you can hear at night  
  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah  
  
~Rufus arrived at the station in time to see Reno walk off the train. Rufus felt his heart leap and instinctively ran toward Reno. He stopped himself just before he smacked into him~  
  
Hallelujah  
  
~Reno looked calmly at Rufus and tilted his head~  
  
Hallelujah  
  
~Rufus furrowed his eyebrows~  
  
Hallelujah  
  
~He placed his hand in his trench coat pocket and pulled out the crystal on the chain~  
  
Hallelujah  
  
~Reno's eyes lit up as he looked at his lost treasure~  
  
Hallelujah  
  
~He asked Rufus where he found it but the younger said nothing~  
  
Hallelujah  
  
~Instead, Rufus thrust it into Reno's hand and walked off, crying silently~  
  
Hallelujah  
  
~Reno stood watching Rufus walk off, stunned at what the younger had done~  
  
Hallelujah  
  
~A light goes out in a VP and a Turk's heart~ 


End file.
